Happy Father's Day
by julietspencer
Summary: One witness changes the lives of both Mary and Marshall forever. An undercover witness causes Mary and Marshall to experience the Witness Protection Program firsthand.
1. Preface

I don't own any of USA's character from In Plain Sight. . . Hope you enjoy!!!

Preface

"I'm so glad you both came this weekend and darling it was an absolute joy to see you again!"

"Thanks and thank you so much for letting us stay" Mary said as she and Marshall hugged Wanda and Marty Mann and walked towards Marshall's SUV.

"No problem; Mann's are always welcome back home!" said Marty

"Thanks again Dad and Happy Father's Day" Marshall said as he threw both Mary and his luggage in the SUV and then climbed in.

"You know you are truly blessed to have parents like Wanda and Marty and a kickass 'mansion' to come home to."

"I know I am and it's not a mansion Mare it's a two story 7 bedroom house" Marshall said as he pulled out of the driveway waving at his parent still standing on the front porch.

"What? No special name for it, no random facts about the tudor?"

"I'm not really in the mood, Dad said something that got me thinking"

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing for you to worry your pretty head about, we can talk about it later."

"Mkay, you know you are going to have to tell me eventually"

"Yeah"

"Well then motermouth, I'm going to turn on the radio, wake me up when we get home"

"Sure thing. By the way are you feeling any better today?"

"Yeah I haven't vomited in 12 hours so I'm good."

"Well, it could have been a number of things including the stomach flu, food positioning . . ."

"That's the Marshall I know" Mary said as she reclined back her seat and settled in for the long drive home"

10 hours later

Marshall gently laid Mary down on the bed surprised she hadn't woken up yet. He stripped off his jacket deciding to join her; it had been quite an exhaustive weekend. Mary meeting his parents for the first time, as Mary Mann anyway, on top of Mary being sick for the most of the trip and his dad bugging him about "last chance to carry on the family legacy and name". . . he was glad to be home.

Mary watched Marshall shed his coat and drop it on the desk chair.

"You know I have been awake for the last twenty minutes"

"I know" said Marshall turning around and climbing in the other side of the bed.

"Marshall what time is it?"

"11:45"

"Cool, that means I have fifteen minutes" Mary said as she sat up and took Marshall's hands in hers

"Fifteen minutes to do what?" questioned Marshall dubiously.

"I only need about 15 seconds though" Mary said teasingly.

"Mary spit it out already!"

"Happy First Father's Day!" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

11 months earlier

"If you just realize what I just realized, Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another . . ."

"Where is my damn phone!!!!" Shouted Mary as she shot out of bed tearing apart her room in the process; she quickly found the phone in a mad hurry to stop the throw up music all the while managing to violently slam her knee against the chair in her room.

Uggggghh she planned on ripping Marshall a new one right now!

"I'm going to kill you Marshall Mann! You know how much I hate those happy go lucky singers and you just took this bet thing to a whole new level!!! And just to let you know I injured m----"

"Mary!!!!!" Marshall yelled through the phone interrupting her tirade.

"What?" Mary practically screamed through the phone now fully in pissy angry Mary mode.

"We have much bigger problems than your ringtone issues!"

"MY RINGTO----"

"Mary shut up and listen for once. Are Jinx and Brandi at home with you?"

"No I'm here alone, Brandi is with Peter and Jinx is at a dance class, what's wrong?" asked Mary hearing her partner's extreme distress.

"Get your gun, lock all of your doors and stay on the phone with me I'll be there in about 5 minutes, we've got BIG problems!" Marshall said as he stomped on the gas pedal.

Please review!!! Love it, Hate it, Suggestions; let me know!!!!


	2. Chp 1 The Day Mary's Earth Stood Still

Authors Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews and encouragement! I am going to try to update at least once a week but I just started B term classes. Note to any college students: Do not put off all of your PE classes until the summer before graduation; not a good decision. Also the chapter titles are based on movies and will eventually tie in with a bet Mary and Marshall made. If you can't tell already I am a huge M/M shipper! Without further ado.....

Chapter 1 – The Day Mary's Earth Stood Still

"Ok Marshall I'm armed and my doors are locked, now tell me what the HELL is going on!"

"Apparently Spanky has been keeping tabs on you, Brandi, Jinx, Peter and I for the past two months and he broke out of the New Jersey jail an hour ago"

"How could those idiots let this happen, I bet you a million dollars O'Conner had something to do with this! So what's up with all the dramatics Marshall, I can protect myself" Mary said sighing loudly.

"If you would let me finish—"

"By all means Marshm---"

"Spanky has made numerous threats from prison with you as the focus, the FBI didn't think them credible because Spanky has been in prison, until this morning. I'm pulling into your drive way now. I'll meet you at the door and explain the rest on the way."

Marshall shut his phone and slammed the SUV in park before drawing his gun and cautiously surveying the area. Sprinting to Mary's front door he practically ran her over.

"Jesus Marshall, take it easy I'm coming" said Mary right before Marshall grabbed her arm half-dragging her to the SUV and throwing her in. He knew he would face the one man firing squad known as Mary later but he only had one thing on his mind - keeping her safe.

"What the HELL are you doing?" screamed Mary as he started the engine speeding out of the driveway.

"Pictures Mary, he has pictures, hundreds of them all taken over the past three months. Pictures of you, pictures of me, pictures of us together, pictures of your house, mine, Jinx, Brandi, Peter the list goes on. He wants to kill you for messing up his deal, 'finish what he started' to quote just one of his many threats. Stan is having Jinx, Brandi and Peter picked up now."

"So are we relocating them into the program?" said Mary a little quieter than before trying to take everything in.

"I don't know Stan and Eleanor are working on it now. Mary look behind us, that car look familiar?"

"Yep government car, we are being followed." Mary stated as she cocked her gun.

"I'm going to take the long way to the office. Call Stan and see if an escort has been ordered. If not, well..."

Mary took out her cell and pushed number four on her speed dial. She had only been up for twenty minutes and already drawn her gun twice. 'What a day this is going to be'. She knew this was serious the moment she heard Marshall's voice. She had only heard that tone one other time; on a voicemail he left the day she was kidnapped by Spanky.' Mary's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Stan pick up on the other side.

"Stan did you order an escort?" she immediately quipped to his greeting.

"Thanks for the hello and yes I ordered an escort I was just about to call; Marshall with you?"

"Yep"

"Okay, see you in a minute and for God sakes please don't shoot at the FBI."

"Can't promise anything" said Mary sarcastically before ending the call.

"We're good to go Marshall the escort was ordered by Stan and just to ruin our fun Stan ordered us not to shoot at the FBI."

"Mary I'm pretty sure Stan ordered YOU not to shoot at the FBI." replied Marshall lightening up a little for the first time that morning.

"Probably not the brightest time to antagonize me Marshall I have a loaded cocked gun in my hand. How many pictures and threats were there?"

"I only got to read a couple lines from one of Spanky's threats before Stan snatched it and the pictures were spread out everywhere. And be warned there are about half a dozen agents talking over our personal office space. As soon as Stan saw me he sent me after you and said to report back ASAP."

The rest of the ride to the office was spent in silence. Both Mary and Marshall thinking about what would happen next and both content to stay that way.

As they pulled into the office Marshall broke the silence; "Whatever happens Mary..."

"Don't Marshall it's going to be fine, they probably have already captured him and things will go back to normal ... and yeah whatever happens Marshall"

Marshall looked at Mary knowing she understood everything that just went unsaid. They both knew they had each other's back and no matter what they stuck together. They might not get along perfectly all of the time but they were partners through and through. He knew this was serious, if a Witsec employee's identity is exposed or a Marshall is threatened the action is immediate entry into the Witness Protection Program themselves until the threat is no longer, well, a threat. A Marshall could be in the program one week or forever just depending on how serious the situation. For the first time in years Marshall was scared, scared he would lose the most important person in his life. He didn't know when she had taken over the number one spot, but she had managed – not that she felt the same way of course. 'Time to face my fears' thought Marshall as he and Mary walked in together for what could be the last time.


	3. Chp 2 Executive Decision

Sorry for the long hiatus. . . I am now trying to finish all of the stories I have written. Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews!!!

Chapter 2 – Executive Decision

As soon as Mary and Marshall walked through the door Stan immediately motioned for them to join them in his office. Stan began to draw the blinds as Mary and Marshall walked through the door; Marshall closing the door as unspoken words were exchanged between the two men.

"Mary you know what I'm about to say . . ." began Stan

"Then don't say anything" spat Mary.

"You know that isn't the way it works. There are procedures to be followed. Both you and Marshall are in danger and both of you know you pose a security risk for the witness' you protect if unprotected. There are no options for either of you until Spanky and his brothers who helped him escape are caught. Your sister, mom and Peter will be offered protection under the program as well and I wanted to talk to both of you before they come in; both of you are going to be treated the same so we keep your job a secret from your family. When you both come back I don't want anything interfering with your work and its' security."

"You keep saying both . . . Stan what are you getting at?" asked a rarely confused Marshall.

"Both of you are going in the program Marshall . . . you were threatened as well."

All three Witsec Marshalls stood in silence. None of them knew what to say. Mary sure as hell didn't know what to say at that moment. She sure enough knew this was a rare situation. Among all the things that were going through her head . . . her career, her future, her family . . . nothing stood out more than the nauseating feeling that she was about to be separated from Marshall. She knew all of them could not go to the same location . . . it was too big a risk. She didn't know what to think . . . at that moment for the first time she realized what he meant to her . . . she couldn't do this.

"I'm not doing this Stan." Whispered Mary

"Mary this isn't a debate . . . I didn't ask you. You are going into Witsec." said Stan firmly.

Mary suddenly sunk to her knees and would have hit the floor had it not been for Marshall easing her to the floor in Stan's office. Marshall's heart dropped to the floor with Mary and he knelt down beside her. "It is going to be okay Mary just breath. I'm sure Stan has a plan . . . at least let him finish debriefing us before you let the river flow." Said Marshall surprisingly calmly and with a smirk that Mary knew meant was for her and always brought her back to reality.

"Both of you know I how much I hate this but I want you both to be safe . . . and there are procedures to be followed." Stan said keeping his cool as much as he could in the situation.

"How are we being split?" asked a very concerned Marshall.

"The FBI wants Mary and her mother to be assigned together and then you would be with Peter and Brandi; although I have suggested, against procedure, that you and Mary be placed together and the rest of Mary's family placed together."

"How are you going to pull that one off? Those assholes in D.C. are never going to go for it!" said Mary as she quickly gathered herself off the floor, standing up and springing back into full Mary mode.

"Normally you would be right, but I managed to convince them to look at this as an opportunity for two of the best Marshall's I have to go undercover . . . the only catch is that you will have to be married an-" Stan was suddenly interrupted by a knock and his office door swinging open.

"Inspector McQueen we need to begin the process"

"We will be right out."

"I know this is quick, but the two of you have as long as I can stall these agents to make a decision; which isn't going to be very long." Said Stan before walking out the door to greet the agents and Mary's family leaving his best agents to make a very difficult decision.

Both Mary and Marshall stood in silence staring at each other. Marshall couldn't help but thinking of the irony of the situation while trying to decide what would be better for Mary's family; ignoring the millions of outcomes of this situation. Marshall knew what he would decide . . . it would be up to Mary to make the final decision.

"Mary . . ." Marshall began but stopped when his eyes met hers. He knew she had made her decision. He nodded in agreement as they walked out of Stan's office.


	4. Chp 3 The Proposal

Sorry it took so long to update . . . I finally figured out which direction I want this story to go

This chapter is a transition in the story and is told mostly from Stan's point of view. There will be plenty of time for Mary & Marshall to look back and reflect on what was going on in their heads at the time.

Thanks for all the reviews and for those of you who have encouraged me to continue!

On with the story . . . and btw I don't own In Plain Sight or any of its characters, etc. etc.

As soon as the agent interrupted his conversation with Mary and Marshall, reality came crashing down upon one Stan McQueen. He was about to lose his best agents ever; more than that they were pretty much the closest he would ever get to children. He knew he didn't fully explain the situation to his marshals but he knew the agency would want them all moved as quickly as possible. If Spanky had pictures of their houses no one, especially himself, would even risk letting any of them go back to get any of their belongings. Even though he knew his agents were the best there was when it came to WITSEC he wasn't so sure they would be the best when it came to being on the receiving end. He knew that faced with the choice he left them, both of them would stay together; he also knew that after he caught Spanky and he got his marshals back there most definitely would have been a change in the two of them. Immediately sensing a wearing away at his emotions and calmness, Stan pulled himself together and put on his very best leader's face.

The next hour was the most emotionally and professionally challenging Stan had ever faced. It went by quickly: once Marshall and Mary emerged from his office he knew by the look on their faces their decisions he then knew how to proceed. The first twenty minutes consisted of Mary dealing with her crazy mother and sister and convincing them WITSEC was the only and best option to keep them safe, while Marshall quickly and discretely explained to Peter his options. The hardest part for his inspectors was that they had to convince said parties without revealing their professional identities. After Brandi and Jinx were calmed down, a whole new scene unfolded when Mary revealed to them she would not be joining them in the program, not with them anyway. After assuring her family they would see each other again after Spanky and his associates were captured and life would then go back to normal, her family calmed enough for Mary to say her goodbyes. Brandi, Jinx and Peter were then escorted to the local airport to be flown to their new location.

After Mary's family left, the Marshals assigned to Mary and Marshall nodded for Stan to finish up his end of the paperwork with his inspectors before they were to leave.

Stan entered the conference room and slowly shut the door. Turning around, he took a good look at both of his inspectors who were for the first time ever both speechless. Stan decided to finally break the silence.

"I don't know where to start . . . your marshals are very impatient so here it goes. I don't like this, but you both know this is how it has to be. I will catch Spanky and I will have both of you back here as soon as it is allowed." Stan barely choked out, followed by another round of silent looks between the three of them all saying with their eyes what went unsaid.

After the silent goodbyes, thank you's and regrets were tossed about, Stan once again began to speak. "I only have a limited amount of time so I want both of you to listen closely. Firstly, I had to pull a lot of strings to keep you two together, so try to keep the number of people you piss off to a minimum. Secondly we have a bit of paperwork to complete before the two of you are whisked away." said Stan a little light-heartedly than before. This did not go unnoticed by either Mary or Marshall and the mention of paperwork brought Mary out of silence.

"Seriously, paperwork Stan! We are about to leave for God knows how long and you want us to fill out paperwork!"

"Yes, as I stated early in my office the only way I could get them to agree to keep you together is if you worked undercover and were married. This is what we are doing now; making it official." said Stan. Mary continued to stare back and forth between Marshall and Stan trying to process what she thought she just heard him say.

"As in you want us to take the vows right now? How . . . wha . . ." asked Mary

"I believe what Stan is trying to say is that in order to be married in the program you have to actually be legally married before you go in . . . remember the Bowen case back in New York? . . . if I remember correctly ---" Marshall began.

"Yeah I remember" stately Mary emphatically.

It was then the marshals assigned to Mary and Marshall, Marshal Luke Thomas and Marshal Landon Brown, decided to come in the conference room. Marshal Thomas was the first to speak, "Inspector McQueen if we can wrap this up we really need to be on our way. We-"

"We got it dipstick just give us a few minutes this isn't our first rodeo." spat a clearly aggravated Mary.

Thomas and Brown silently slipped back out of the conference room and began to gather their things preparing to leave.

Stan opened the file he had in front of him and pulled a pen out of his front pocket. "Marshall, I need you to sign here, here and here." Marshall complied and handed the pen back to Stan, he then turned to Mary and handed her the pen.

"Mary I need you to sign Mary Elizabeth Shannon here and here."

"Stan really, you think I have already forgotten my name?" said Mary as she signed on the dotted lines. Stan ignored her antics.

"And I need to you sign Mary Shannon Mann or Mary Elizabeth Mann on the last two lines, whichever you prefer." said Stan as he watched the priceless look spread across Mary's face. Stan also couldn't help but to smile as Marshall's face lit up at the sound of his last name on Mary's. Yep he definitely knew things would be different if they came back – when they came back he corrected mentally.

Please review!!!!!!


End file.
